Child of the forbidden birth
by SummerHawk
Summary: A new camper has arrived with a dark secret.
1. The New Kid

**1**

_**The New Kid**_

I was now helping train the younger members of camp half blood. Since I was considered as the best swordsman in the camp now, All of the younger demigods didn't dare to volunteer to be demonstrated on with new moves (which was a little bit of a set back) So I always had to choose someone who needed the work the most, which was usually Juliet.

Juliet was one of the newest campers there, and her Olympian parent had still not claimed her yet. Which meant she had to go through all the awkwardness of being in the Hermes cabin with a whole bunch of boys. No privacy AT ALL.

"Okay," I began, "today I'm going to teach you guys-"

"Hey!" yelled a little girl in the back.

"(And girls), How to do the '3 slash spinning Gut stab'"

One of the younger boys gagged.

"And to help demonstrate it-"

The campers groaned.

"Hold on," I said. "Today we got a practicing dummy that I will be using to teach you, instead of having to choose who does it against their will" I looked at Juliet. "Now, I will begin."

I got into my battle stance and prepared to make my first strike. I hadn't actually had a practice fight with this dummy so I was hoping it wouldn't be too difficult. I slashed at the right shoulder of the dummy which triggered a flail to fly at me from the left at my head, I barely dodged it. I slashed a the left leg and another flail flew at me from the right, I had to jump over the swinging chain, when I was in the air, I slashed at the right shoulder again but flail caught me off guard and hit me in the chest. Luckily I was wearing body armour so It only knocked me down. I slammed against the dirt and made a big puff of sand in the air.

All the kids burst out laughing. I'm sure it was funny and I would be laughing too, but it really, hurt.

I stabbed the chest of the dummy where the heart would be, and it shut the dummy off. The flails folded back into the forearms. "I forgot to mention, when you stab the dummy in the heart or deal enough damage to the dummy that would actually kill someone, It shuts off."

All the kids were laughing except Juliet. She looked, worried.

"Okay, Time to go to your archery lessons." I instructed them.

All the Kids started to leave.

"Juliet!" I called, "come here, I need to talk to you."

Juliet sighed, and walked over to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Juliet nodded, "I Know who my parent is."

My eyes widened, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"She doesn't want anybody to know she had a child with a mortal."

"Don't worry I won't tell anybody"

"I'm like you Percy, unique."

"Wait, what?" I said, confused.

Juliet ran out the archway of the arena, and before I could call her back. She had already gone to her archery lessons.

Something was weird about her and who her Olympian parent was, and I was determined to find out.


	2. Same Stuff Different Day

**************__**

****

2

Same Stuff Different Day

I decided to talk to Annabeth about Juliet, since she was the daughter of Athena, I figured she could figure it out.

I jogged to the Athena cabin hoping that Annabeth was there, and of course, she wasn't.

"Crap!" I yelled, it was loud enough for everyone in a hundred feet radius to hear me, so the whole Athena cabin came out and asked what was wrong. "I need to find Annabeth," I replied

One of her sisters giggled, "Oooooooh, Percy wants Annabeth,"

The rest of them giggled too.

"It's about one of the younger campers."

Jazmine, Annabeth's oldest sister was being the most mature out of the bunch, "shut up you guys," she looked back at me, "she's down by Zeus's fist training with one of those new dummies Chiron bought last week."

"Okay, bye." I ran off to find Annabeth

* * *

"Well," said Annabeth, "She knows her parent is a female god, so that narrows it down a little. She said she was 'unique' so that means she doesn't have any siblings, (or just very few). She said her mom doesn't want anyone to know she had a child, (or at least a child with a mortal. So that leaves…"

"Artemis!" we both said.

Annabeth opened her eyes wide and looked at me. I did the same.

"We have to tell Dionysus!" Annabeth yelled in exclamation. "Wait, no. Chiron." She started to run off.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "She said Artemis didn't want anyone to know."

"But she broke her vow!" Annabeth shouted.

"Keep it down!" I warned, "Artemis knows we know. We don't want to piss her off, yet."

"We should at least tell Grover"

"Fine, he won't tell anyway."

* * *

"So, Artemis." Grover rubbed his chin. "I always knew there was something was special about that girl."

"We need to go talk to her." I said. I'm going to get her to move in with me so I can figure out how she knows about her mom."

"Whoa there dumbass!" Annabeth exclaimed "A little girl moving in to your cabin? I don't think so! How am I supposed to know you won't start making out with her?"

"Um, Annabeth? She's eleven. Plus, you're my girlfriend. I don't cheat."

"Good point. But a boy and a girl alone together in a cabin would make some people nervous."

"Just to point this out Annabeth," Grover started. "You and Percy went and stayed in a room together at Great Wolf Lodge last winter for five days. And from what I heard there was only one bed."

Annabeth blushed. "Fine," she said. "But I'm coming in too."

"There's only two beds. Actually, one bunk bed."

"You can sleep on the floor." She told me.

"But it's my cabin!" I yelled

Annabeth winked at me. But I didn't see it.

"Fine. Let's go find Juliet."

* * *

When we reached the archery station. Nobody was there, so we had to go to the Hermes cabin to find her there.

"Hey Conner!" I called through the arch. Then he appeared in the doorway.

"Wassup Percy?" he said.

"Where's Juliet?" I asked

"She left for half blood hill a few minutes ago. She said something about, you figuring something out."


End file.
